


Too Young & Dumb

by silverishblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishblue/pseuds/silverishblue
Summary: Chanyeol & Jongin were best friends since kindergarten and both harbored feelings for each other but were too afraid to confess, thinking it was just a platonic one and not romantic.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading "Too Young & Dumb"
> 
> This is my first work to be published on AO3. I would appreciate feedback and stuffs, please don't hesitate to give any. Whether in the comment or in my personal social media accounts (chankaideux/silverishblue on Twitter).
> 
> The fic is loosely based on Taemin's song, 2 Kids. The song is a masterpiece, it gives me inspiration to write this fic hehe.
> 
> "Too Young & Dumb" will have multiple chapters. I will try my best to update the fic regularly, so please bear with me :")
> 
> Thank you very much!

New semester began in a few days for uni students—including Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun, or The Chinguz, like what they named the group.

the chinguz^^ chat room  
14:01 oohsehun : ping  
14:01 oohsehun : party in my house tonight  
14:02 oohsehun : 8 pm  
14:06 real__pcy : okay big boy  
14:07 real__pcy : make sure there's lots of boozes  
14:07 real__pcy : hahaha  
14:08 oohsehun : don’t ever doubt me, sir  
14:10 oohsehun : hey @zkdlin  
14:10 oohsehun : you’re coming too right?  
14:12 zkdlin : depends  
14:13 real__pcy : if you want to go, i’ll pick you up  
14:14 zkdlin : okay  
14:15 oohsehun : okay, i’ll send the invitation to others too

Among the four, Sehun was known to be the hardest party goer, while Jongin wasn’t really the type, he still went to Sehun’s parties. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was also a party goer, even though not as hard as Sehun.

The three guys had been close friends since high school. As for Chanyeol and Jongin case, they’d been best friends since kindergarten, plus Jongin’s family lived next door to Chanyeol’s house—even now, Chanyeol and Jongin lived in the same apartment complex. They went to school together and since their personality matched, they became quick friends. They met Sehun in their 8th grade, who was in the same dance club as Jongin, and once they hung out together with Chanyeol, he also got along well with him. In uni, Sehun and Jongin went to the same department, which was Dance, while Chanyeol went for Music. But the three of them went to the same Art-focused college in town.

It was 7 pm already, Chanyeol was not the type to get late so he texted Jongin.

19:00 real__pcy : hey  
19:00 real__pcy : can i come to your apartment now  
19:11 real__pcy : hey jongin  
19:15 zkdlin : sure  
19:15 zkdlin : why so early  
19:16 real__pcy : just want to

Jongin must have known that Chanyeol didn’t like to arrive late. Not long after he read Chanyeol’s last message, the door rang.

“You’re so fast,” Jongin said after opening the door. “Are we going to go now?”

“I need some water first,” Chanyeol said. “Can I get some?”

Jongin nodded, and Chanyeol quickly walked into the kitchen to grab his water.

“Do you know who else Sehun invited to the party?” Jongin asked. “I really wonder tho.”

“Probably some friends from his archery club,” Chanyeol answered. “Or from the dance club. I don’t know honestly.”

After a few minutes of silence, Chanyeol finally broke it by saying. “Let’s go now.”

Chanyeol walked out of Jongin’s apartment first, he waited until the latter locked the door and then both of them walked to the parking lot, to reach Chanyeol’s car. Whenever they went out together, Chanyeol was usually the one who drove. Jongin had his own car too but when he went out with Chanyeol, he almost never used his car.

Sehun’s house wasn’t too far from Chanyeol and Jongin’s apartment complex, it took them about 25 minutes to reach his house. The loud music from Sehun’s house could be heard already the moment Chanyeol and Jongin got out of the car.

“He went off with tonight’s party,” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Ain’t he always like this,” Jongin said.

Some people had already been inside of Sehun’s place. Chanyeol could recognize some faces, but he couldn’t name some others. As for Jongin, he could only recognize a few.

“Hey, hey Chanyeol,” Jongin poked Chanyeol in a sudden. “Do you know her?”

Chanyeol looked at the girl Jongin pointed, “Oh.”

Jongin looked excited, he’d never seen this girl before. The girl was so pretty, with her waist length brunette hair and sharp glances, plus her lean body covered perfectly in a simple black dress. Chanyeol recognized the girl immediately, he told Jongin, “That’s Soojung. You don’t know her?”

Jongin shook his head, “I think I haven’t seen her before.”

“She’s quite popular. I’m surprised you’ve never heard of her before,” Chanyeol said. “Sehun must’ve been so influential, he could get Soojung here.”

When they had that conversation, Sehun approached the duo, “Hello boys.”

“Hi,” Jongin answered, and he quickly asked Sehun. “You know Soojung?”

“Oh she’s my friend in the archery club,” Sehun answered. “What about her, Jongin?”

“Nothing, I just haven’t seen her before?” Jongin said.

“What? She’s so popular, almost everyone talks about her, where have you been seriously,” Sehun answered. “Anyway, would you want some drinks? I’ll bring some for you guys.”

Both Jongin and Chanyeol nodded. Sehun left the two, and Jongin brought his phone out of his pocket. Chanyeol, curious about what Jongin was doing, took a glance at the phone.

“So quick,” Chanyeol teased him.

Jongin blushed. He was searching for Soojung’s profile on Instagram and when Chanyeol took a glance, he was scrolling through her posts. Most of her posts were taken overseas. She must be rich.

“Be careful not to accidentally—”

“Shit I just liked one of her posts, I’m doomed,” Jongin suddenly said. Chanyeol laughed at Jongin’s sudden reaction.

Sehun was finally back with three Soju bottles in his hands, he gave each Chanyeol and Jongin one bottle. Seeing Chanyeol laughed and Jongin blushed, he asked immediately, “What’s so funny with me bringing you bottles?”

“Nothing, Jongin is just so clumsy,” Chanyeol was still laughing.

“Shut up, Chanyeol,” Jongin said then took a sip of his drink.

Sehun sighed at his friends. He heard someone call him and he looked at the person, “Yo Soojung-ie, come here”

Chanyeol choked on his Soju after hearing Sehun calling Soojung. Jongin was also panicked. Soojung walked closer to the trio, this made Jongin even more panicking.

“Shit shit shit—”  
“Soojung, here are my friends that I’ve told you,” Sehun said.

Jongin and Chanyeol’s eyes enlarged, while Sehun made an eye movement, hinting Jongin and Chanyeol to introduce themselves.

Since both guys didn’t move an inch, Sehun sighed, “This one is Chanyeol, from the Music department. And Jongin, he’s from the Dance department.”

“Ah,” Soojung nodded, and offered her hands. “I’m Soojung, nice to meet you two.”

Chanyeol shook her hands first, Jongin followed.

Soojung was just so pretty, not only Jongin who got enamored, it looked like Chanyeol was dazed by her beauty too.

“You never told me that your friends are cute,” Soojung teased Sehun, with him laughing as the response.

“Who?” Jongin got confused.

“You,” Soojung smiled. “Chanyeol too.”

Both Jongin and Chanyeol blushed. Soojung chuckled, seeing both boys were flustered like that.

“I’m gonna go find the others by the way,” Soojung pat Sehun’s shoulder. “Nice to meet you two.”

As Soojung left, Jongin asked Sehun, “Dude, does she know you’re…”

“Of course she knows,” Sehun answered before Jongin continued his sentence. “The moment we introduced ourselves to each other, she kinda had this hunch and said ‘I know you like boys’ to me.”

Sehun was known to be gay. He was once in a relationship with Junmyeon, their senior, but it didn’t last long since Junmyeon had to continue his study overseas and Sehun couldn’t endure long distance relationships.

“For a moment I thought she was into you,” Chanyeol said to Sehun.

“Nah, we hang around together because I’m gay,” Sehun answered while sipping his drink.

Jongin took out his phone again and opened his social media, “Huh.”  
Chanyeol and Sehun both glared at him, Jongin answered, “Soojung followed me on Insta?”

“Ayeeee,” Sehun pat Jongin’s back. “She didn’t lie when she said my friends are cute then.”

Chanyeol put a slight smile. He then took out his phone too and saw that Soojung followed him too. “She followed me too.”

Jongin looked at him, “Well yea?”

“You guys like her, don’t you?” Sehun pointed his fingers at both of his friends.

“No,” Jongin and Chanyeol answered Sehun, almost at the same time.

Jongin sighed, “I just think she’s pretty unlike the other girls I’ve ever met. That’s all.”

“Don’t lie,” Sehun said. “I honestly still wonder why you’re still single, and now you’re 21 years old. Why don’t you date anyone?”

“Because,” Jongin took a deep breath before he continued. “I just don’t think dating is necessary. I enjoy living my life like this.”

Jongin took another sip of his drink again, “You didn’t ask Chanyeol, he’s been single for years too.”

“What? No,” Chanyeol parted his hair with his right hand. “You guys know I’m not the ‘committed’ kind of guy? Relationships aren't just for me.”

“Cute, you're a match. Why don’t you just date each other then?” Sehun joked, followed by Jongin and Chanyeol getting choked on their drinks. “Just kidding. But why don’t you give it a try? Dating isn’t only for hets you know. Plus not everyone is a het.”

***

Jongin was quite drunk when he fell asleep in Chanyeol’s car. Chanyeol had a very high alcohol tolerance, he could stay sober even until a few bottles of hard liquors. While Jongin, he could pass out after finishing a bottle or two if he was in a very good condition. On their way home, Chanyeol contemplated things that happened at Sehun’s party that night.

Chanyeol already knew Soojung, since he knew everyone at the campus. He was quite popular too. They never interacted, but he knew about her since almost everyone in his class was talking about her. Chanyeol majored in music, while Soojung majored in fine arts, but people already talked about her due to her beauty. Some boys even tried to catch her attention, but always failed.

The thought of Soojung took interest in either him or Jongin kinda make Chanyeol laughed a bit, even though Jongin was deemed attractive too but he was just too shy to admit, but Chanyeol wouldn’t be surprised if Soojung liked Jongin after that first meeting at Sehun’s party. Even for Chanyeol, who had known Jongin for years, Jongin was kinda attractive too. With his tanned golden skin and honey like eyes, looking at him would feel the warmth. Not to mention when he smiled, nobody could resist Jongin’s sweet smile and the dimple that appeared on top of his left dimple. Not even Chanyeol could resist—

Jongin was awakened after his short sleep. “Uh, have we arrived at the complex yet?”

Chanyeol, who was lost in his thoughts, shook his head and answered, “Nah, not yet, I’m planning to drive to the convenience store first before we reach the apartment. I’m kinda hungry. How was your sleep?”

“Oh,” Jongin yawned. “I feel drunk. And yes, going to the convenience store is a good choice, I’m also hungry.”

Few minutes after that, Chanyeol parked his car in a convenience store. He asked Jongin whether he would want to drop by or waited in the car, and Jongin shook his head, so Chanyeol left him. Perhaps Jongin was too drunk to even go.

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol recognized the voice, he looked at the source and saw Soojung waved at her. She was in the convenience store too. “Oh, hi Soojung.”

“You live nearby?” Soojung asked.

“Yea, only a few blocks from here,” Chanyeol answered. “You?”

“I actually live there,” Soojung pointed at the house next to the convenience store. “Thought I needed some food so I stopped by first. You alone?”

“Jongin’s in the car, asleep,” Chanyeol answered. He could see Soojung’s cheeks reddened when he mentioned Jongin’s name—or not.

“Jongin’s here?” Soojung asked. “Do you guys live together, or?”

“We live in the same apartment complex. Only separated by floor,” Chanyeol smiled. “I’m used to being his caretaker whenever he gets drunk so, yea.”

Soojung laughed. It was so nice to hear her laughing. “Anyway I’m going home.” Soojung waved at him.

“Oh, right. Take care Soojung-ie,” Chanyeol waved back.

After watching Soojung disappear in the streets, Chanyeol went to the convenience store. He picked 2 bottles of water and some snacks, paid for the stuff, and went back to the car. The shopping only took him 15 minutes.

The drive to the apartment only took 5 minutes from the convenience store. After parking his car, he called Jongin.

“Hey, hey Jongin, we’re arrived,” Chanyeol said.

Jongin woke up from his sleep again and yawned. Chanyeol got off the car, followed by Jongin, and both of them walked in the building, with Jongin leaning to Chanyeol’s shoulders since he was still so sleepy.

Chanyeol took the elevator to Jongin’s floor first. He walked with Jongin until the front door, and he handed him a bottle of water and a pack of nori snacks.

“Here, hope they help with your hangover,” Chanyeol said. “Sleep well.”

Jongin smiled while accepting the gifts from Chanyeol, “Hey, thanks for taking care of me. I don’t know what I can do without you.”

Jongin smiled then he opened his apartment door and walked in. Once the door closed, Chanyeol left the unit and went to his room. He smiled while walking to the elevator to finally get in his room, feeling a bit satisfied for the night.


	2. Jongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Jongin and Soojung grew closer lately and this made Chanyeol uncomfortable.

Few weeks had passed for the new semester, midterms had also been done. Soojung grew closer with the boys, much to the delight of Chanyeol and Jongin. Chanyeol liked how Soojung was so sociable, and easy to get along with. As for Jongin, he used to feel a bit awkward with Soojung getting closer to the gang, but he apparently melted. From the two, it was kinda apparent that Soojung took a liking to the boys, especially with Jongin.

Chanyeol knew this was coming, he’d been contemplating about this for a while since the night of Sehun’s party before the semester started.

11:01 oohsehun : hey chanyeol  
11:01 oohsehun : let’s get lunch  
11:02 oohsehun : where r u  
11:05 real__pcy : calm down tiger  
11:05 real__pcy : i just finished my exams  
11:05 real__pcy : is jongin with you?  
11:06 oohsehun : he was  
11:06 oohsehun : but he isn’t now  
11:07 oohsehun : he said he’s going to meet soojung  
11:07 oohsehun : icb they’re growing this fast  
11:08 real__pcy : oh  
11:09 real__pcy : okay then  
11:09 real__pcy : where do you want to go?

While replying to Sehun’s chat, Chanyeol had this uneasy feeling in a sudden. Jongin and Soojung had grown closer and closer by day. He should’ve known this, but the “news” still kinda shocked him. He told Sehun he was going to see him in the Dance department building, and walked off his class.

Once he met Sehun, Sehun put his arms around Chanyeol’s back and asked him, “Was your exams that hard, sir?”

“Eh, nothing,” Chanyeol shook his head.

“What’s with the long face?” Sehun asked. “Thought your exams were so hard today.”

“No, I was just—” Chanyeol stopped for a second. “Hungry. Let’s get to the diner fast.”

Sehun and Chanyeol ate their lunch in the diner located a few kilometers from campus. They talked about many things, even Sehun’s plan to hold another party to celebrate the end of midterms week on the weekend.

“You really love to party,” Chanyeol chuckled.  
“It’s one of many ways to relieve stress you know,” Sehun answered. “You enjoy my parties too.”

“I do, since you always provide lots of booze,” Chanyeol grinned. “Thank you for those, by the way.”

Sehun rolled his eyes at his friend’s answer, but then smiled after.

“Do you think Jongin and Soojung would be a thing?” Sehun suddenly asked. “They seem to be a perfect pair, you know.”

“Yeah, looks like it,” Chanyeol answered, his tone low and he looked down at his meals.

Sehun noticed a changed manner in his friend’s expressions, “Whoa what”

Chanyeol looked up with his big round eyes, “What?”

“I can’t believe it,” Sehun laughed sarcastically. “Are you jealous?”

“Eh??” Chanyeol put on a confused face. “Jealous of what?”

“Jongin and Soojung!” Sehun answered. “You know, since I met you, you’ve never been the type to hide your feelings. I can read you so damn well.”

Chanyeol blushed, “No you don’t”

“Nah, remember when you were jealous of your sister since your mother gave her a car before she gave you? I could guess it right in one go,” Sehun said proudly. “Or, when Seungwan accepted your prom proposal and you were so damn happy but tried to hide it from me and Jongin since you wanted to keep it a surprise, but I blew it because my guess was right?”

“Shut up, Sehun, this isn’t like what you think it is,” Chanyeol played with his food.

“Who are you jealous of? Is it Soojung? Or Jongin?” Sehun asked.

If Chanyeol had to be honest, he didn’t know who he was jealous of. If Jongin was finally getting it with Soojung, he was supposed to be happy since finally Jongin could be with someone he adored. But then it was Soojung, the pretty girl he also liked to be around with.

“I am not jealous, Sehun,” Chanyeol sighed. “Please can we talk about something else?”

Sehun felt that it was time for him to stop asking and he went, “Okay big boy.”

The next five minutes were filled with only eating sounds. Sehun didn’t dare to ask anything, he and Chanyeol were just finishing their meals.

***

Sehun’s party tonight! Chanyeol, as usual, tried to text Jongin if he wanted to go to the party together with him.

19:09 real__pcy : hey jongin  
19:10 real__pcy : you’re going to sehun’s party right  
19:10 real__pcy : wanna go together?  
19:17 zkdlin : i’m at soojung’s place  
19:17 zkdlin : she said she needs a ride  
19:17 zkdlin : you can go first  
19:18 zkdlin : sorry for not telling you earlier

“Of course,” Chanyeol mumbled and laughed.

He went to the apartment’s parking lot to get his car, and drove himself to Sehun’s house. This was probably the first time he went to Sehun’s party without Jongin. Part of him felt relieved that Jongin went with Soojung, while part of him felt missing. Chanyeol missed Jongin before Soojung.

Chanyeol saw Jongin’s car already parked on the streets near Sehun’s house. He probably arrived a few minutes earlier since he said he was in Soojung’s house when he texted him, plus the distance wasn’t that far either. Chanyeol walked in Sehun’s house with one hand in his pocket and the other one rang the bell.

“Just in time,” Sehun said while opening the door for him.

“Yea, you know I’m never late,” Chanyeol grinned. “Is everybody here already?”

“I guess so, I forgot who else I invited,” Sehun said. “And oh, Jongin’s in the kitchen.”

“With Soojung?” Chanyeol asked Sehun.

Sehun answered, “No. Alone. Soojung is with the other girlies.”

“Cool,” Chanyeol said.  
Chanyeol travelled his eyes across Sehun’s living room, looking for the sign of Soojung and the girls, and poof he found them. Soojung was sitting on the couch with some other girls he didn’t recognize and, gulp, there was Chaeyoung with her. Chaeyoung was another popular girl from the Fine Arts department who openly confessed to Chanyeol last semester. She was so pretty but something just not clicking to him, that made him rejecting her advances over and over again. To avoid being seen, Chanyeol hurriedly walked to the kitchen.

There, he found Jongin in the kitchen, he was currently closing the refrigerator door once Chanyeol walked in.

“Oh, hi Chanyeol,” Jongin greeted him, with a glass of juice in his hands. “Do you want some juice? I just took some strawberry juice from Sehun’s fridge.”

“Hi,” Chanyeol answered. “I was also looking for that, thanks by the way.”

Jongin put his glass of strawberry juice on top of the counter and took new glass from the dish rack, before reopening the fridge, getting a big bottle of strawberry juice and pouring them into the glass. Once he was done, he, of course, closed the fridge’s door. Chanyeol watched everything while standing near the kitchen’s sliding door.

“Here, your juice,” Jongin handed him the glass.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol held the glass and sipped the juice. He drank til it’s empty. Meanwhile, Jongin’s juice was still full in his glass.

Jongin laughed, “You’re thirsty.”

Chanyeol looked at him, “Eh? Yea.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Want me to get more juice?” Jongin offered him. “Looks like you need more juice than I do.”

Chanyeol blushed, he handed his glass over to Jongin and he repeated his previous activity—the opening the fridge part, bringing a big bottle of strawberry juice, pouring the juice into the glass—and when he was done, he closed the fridge. Jongin handed the glass again to Chanyeol.

“Let’s drink this one together now,” Jongin said. “One, two, three.”

Both Chanyeol and Jongin sipped their juices together now. This time, Chanyeol didn’t finish everything. Jongin laughed.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything,” Chanyeol asked.

Jongin kept laughing, “No, it’s just your face is just so funny when you finished.”

Chanyeol smiled, following Jongin’s laughter. He then purposefully made more funny faces to make Jongin laugh harder.

“I didn’t see you for the last few days and I missed you,” Jongin said.

“You did?” Chanyeol smiled. “Well, I’m not.” Chanyeol laughed while Jongin pouted, “Hey, of course I miss you. We usually met almost everyday.”

Due to the midterm exam week, Jongin didn’t meet Chanyeol or Sehun as often as regular days. It usually happened every midterms before, but this time since Jongin was also busy with Soojung, the feeling was kinda different.

Jongin finally smiled after hearing Chanyeol’s answer. He drank another sip of his juice, and then he said, “You know, Soojung asked me to be his boyfriend.”

Right when Chanyeol was about to sip his juice, he choked, “Wow.”

“I actually didn’t expect her to be that straightforward, but she did ask me when I picked her up,” Jongin said. “I still haven’t answered yet, tho.”

There was this weird feeling on Chanyeol’s chest, but he said this, apparently, “Why? Don’t you like her as well?”

“I don’t know, I think she’s pretty, and fun to hang out with,,” Jongin said. “I don’t know if I want her to be my girlfriend or stuffs like that.”

Chanyeol actually agreed with what Jongin said, Soojung was pretty and fun to hang out with, he also liked her, as a friend. But when Jongin told him all these stories, he felt something shot him in the chest.

“I think both of you make a good pair,” Chanyeol said. He laughed sarcastically in the end of his saying, “You’re handsome, she’s beautiful, everyone would look at both of you and say, ‘Look at this power couple’. Most importantly, she likes you. And don’t lie to me, you like her too.”

There was a few seconds pause after Chanyeol told that to Jongin. Jongin took a breath before he finally opened his mouth to respond, “I do like her, but I don’t know if I want a relationship or not with her, Chanyeol. Relationships are scary.”

“Is there any other person you ever like? Like the way you like her?” Chanyeol asked. “Wait, was this your first time?”

Jongin laughed, “Hahaha, I guess?”

Chanyeol remembered how Jongin always had these girls and boys lining up for him. He remembered there was a cute little girl who always gave him snacks since 4th grade, he also received tons of love letters during middle school, and some boys and girls proposed him as their prom night partner. But in the end, he chose to go with Sehun, while Chanyeol went with Seungwan. He honestly wondered if Jongin ever liked anyone before since almost everyone who liked him before got rejected. Jongin was not the type to express his feelings openly.

Few moments of silence, Jongin drank the last few drops of his juice and said, “I don’t know what to do if I don’t have you, you know.”

Chanyeol looked at him, “Why?”

“You’re one of few people that I always deeply care about. I’m lucky to have you as my friend,” Jongin smiled. “I probably will try my shot with Soojung, see if this would work.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, “Well—”

Before Chanyeol could say a thing, Jongin hugged Chanyeol. It felt so warm and so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading the 2nd chapter of "Too Young & Dumb". 
> 
> I have decided that "Too Young & Dumb" will have 5 chapters.
> 
> If you have any feedback for me, please kindly write in the comment section or you can message me directly on my social media accounts (Twitter : chankaideux/silverishblue). Thank you very much and see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol started to question himself about his real feelings to Jongin.

It’d been three weeks since Jongin told Chanyeol and Sehun that he finally dated Soojung. Sehun was very glad when Jongin announced this in their group chat, saying, “You finally got out of your shell.” While at the same time, Chanyeol felt complicated with things.

Since Jongin went out with Soojung for the day, Sehun and Chanyeol decided to meet up and had coffee together at their favorite coffee shop. Sehun teased him about Jongin’s new relationship.

“You always feel complicated,” Sehun said. “I knew it, there’s something wrong with this.”

“No, Sehun,” Chanyeol said. “Perhaps I was just missing the feeling of getting in a relationship and stuff.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and nodded.

Chanyeol’s last relationship was with Seungwan and it only lasted a few months after the prom night. The reason they didn’t last long was because Chanyeol got bored and fell out of love so he called it quit. The moment he started college, he didn’t get into any kind of relationships. Some rumors even said Chanyeol was probably into Jongin since they were so inseparable and both hadn’t got into any relationship in college too. The rumors, of course, fell after Jongin and Soojung’s relationship went public. Everyone who had a crush on Soojung (and Jongin too) immediately ship them together as they were both deemed as attractives and visually pleasing too as a couple. 

“Go find someone then, Chanyeol,” Sehun said. “Isn’t that Chaeyoung girl pretty enough for you?”

“Chaeyoung from the Fine Arts dept?” Chanyeol laughed. “She’s a bit too much for me, don’t want girls like her.”

“Then what kind of girls do you want, seriously,” Sehun asked. “Or perhaps you’re into boys now?”

Chanyeol glared at Sehun. He took a deep breath before he answered, “Sehun.”

“What?” Sehun put on a confused face. “There’s a possibility that you might be into boys tho.”

Chanyeol chuckled. Funny because he never considered himself as a bi or even gay before, but what if Sehun was right? What if the reason he wasn’t that interested in Chaeyoung was because he didn’t like girls? But he was in a relationship with Seungwan? Then what if he was a bi? But why couldn’t he be interested in Chaeyoung then? Or be interested in any girls at campus?

All those questions popped inside Chanyeol’s head, questions without any answers.

“Things really get different now that Jongin has a girl,” Chanyeol said. “Also Sehun, why don’t you look up for partners? Haven’t heard anything from you since Junmyeon.”

“I hooked up with some guys but none of them has the thing,” Sehun said while shrugging. “You know, ‘the thing’?”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“The chemistry,” Sehun answered. “I didn’t feel any chemistry with them. Or perhaps I’m just missing Junmyeon way too much.”

“Did he ever say he would come back to you?” Chanyeol asked.

“No,” Sehun said. “He only said that he would continue his master degree too in the States. So I guess the fastest he could be back here will be in… 4 or 5 more years. Perhaps I’ll be forgetting him in the future or even having someone new then I don’t know.”

Chanyeol looked at Sehun’s face. His face looked like he’d been longing for Junmyeon, he must’ve loved Junmyeon so much he couldn’t think of any other relationships after him.

***

Chanyeol still thought about his conversation with Sehun at the coffee shop. He was playing some random chords on his guitar while thinking of many things. And that was when his phone rang.

Jongnini is calling

“Yo, sup?”

“Yeol, can you help me out for something?” Jogin’s voice was heard from the other line.

“What is it?”

“So… It’s Soojung’s birthday next week, and I need your help.”

“For?”

“Uhm,” Jongin was quiet for a few seconds. “Are you in your apartment right now?”

“Yea,” Chanyeol answered. “You’re gonna come here?”

“If you don’t mind,” Jongin said.

Chanyeol answered with, “Sure.”

Not so long after Chanyeol hung up the phone call with Jongin, the doorbell of his apartment rang. It must be Jongin. Chanyeol put his guitar and walked to the door, opening it to Jongin’s slightly panicked face.

“So,” Jongin smiled. “I’m so sorry if this is too sudden for you. Am I bothering you?”

“No, no, come in,” Chanyeol instructed Jongin to walk in while he was closing the door.

Jongin sat on the couch with the guitar, “What you were doing with your guitar?”

“Just messing up,” Chanyeol said. “So what do you want me to do for Soojung’s birthday?”

“Can you teach me how to play guitar?” Jongin said. “Just one simple song I want to sing for her while playing the guitar.”

Chanyeol looked at Jongin with a shocked look. “You’re serious?”

“Whenever we go out to eat together and there’s this band from the cafe playing, Soojung always said she loves how the guitarist plays,” Jongin said. “I think if I can play her a song with a guitar on her birthday she’d be impressed… And you are the master of playing guitar that I know.”

Chanyeol still looked at Jongin with a shocked look. So that was the reason.

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, “Chanyeol, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just so cute of you,” Chanyeol smiled while shaking his head.

“Cute?” Jongin laughed. “Please teach me how to play a song with guitar.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help himself but blush when Jongin looked at him with his puppy eyes, “Uh, what song do you want me to teach you? If it’s an unknown song to me I might have to look for it first.”

“It’s Loving You Is So Easy by Honne,” Jongin said. “You know this song, right? You love Honne.”

Jongin put on his puppy eyes again, Chanyeol blushed, again. Without saying a word, he picked his guitar and tried some chords.

“I know this song, but I haven’t tried for its chords,” Chanyeol said. “You really like Soojung, don’t you?”

“I think yes,” Jongin said. “Perhaps because she’s the first girl I ever like. You know me, Chanyeol.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol said, half whispering. He continued whispering with an even lower voice, “I know you better than anyone else.”

***

Jongin came to Chanyeol’s apartment every night to practice his guitar skills. Lucky for him, Chanyeol had more than one guitar stored in his apartment so it made them easier to practice together. And tonight, would be the night before Soojung’s actual birthday.

“Okay, since Soojung’s birthday is tomorrow, let me see you playing the song to me. Pretend that I’m Soojung,” Chanyeol said.

Jongin grabbed his guitar and turned his face down, “I-I’m nervous.”

“Hey, it’s just me, I’m not Soojung,” Chanyeol laughed. He put his hands on Jongin’s shoulders, and looked at him in the eyes, “Just pretend that I’m Soojung, okay.”

Jongin blushed. Chanyeol’s face was so close to him. He cleared his throat, and started to play the guitar. Chanyeol sat across from Jongin. He smiled when Jongin started to put his fingers and played the guitar.

“ _I have got a little thing for you  
And it looks like my heart  
'Cause it is my heart  
And I'm giving it to you…_”

Chanyeol put his hands on his chin, Jongin’s singing voice which sounded like honey, and the soft guitar playing he made, it made his heart flutter. Once he remembered that he practiced this song for Soojung, he shook his head.

After about 3 minutes of Jongin playing the guitar while singing to the song, he looked at Chanyeol who was still silent.

“Did I do it badly?” Jongin asked.

Chanyeol shook his head and looked at Jongin, “Eh, no Jongin. You didn’t.”

Jongin looked at Chanyeol’s eyes, “Why are you so silent?”

“Because…” Chanyeol held his breath. “It sounded so sincere, it hit me right in the heart.”

Jongin looked again at Chanyeol while being silent. He blinked twice, and said, “It hit you right in your heart?”

Chanyeol nodded, his eyes sparkled. Jongin laughed at Chanyeol’s face. “If you’re Soojung I’ll probably kiss you right now.”

What Jongin said made Chanyeol blush for the 97153th time that night, “You’re kidding.”

“Of course hahaha,” Jongin laughed, it was now louder with Chanyeol’s words. Chanyeol followed the laugh. “But for real with your sparkly big eyes while looking at me like that…”

Jongin paused. Both him and Chanyeol looked at each other without saying any words.

“Uh,” Chanyeol finally decided to be the first to break the silence. “You also did great, Jongin. For an amateur.”

Jongin smiled, he pulled his cellphone and handed it to Chanyeol, “Can you take a picture of me with your guitar?”

Chanyeol looked at Jongin’s phone and took it, “Okay now pose as you like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this get delayed for weeks due to my own irl problems. But here you go, the third chapter for "Too Young & Dumb"
> 
> Please do comment if you have any feedbacks and what would you like to see in the future chapters!


End file.
